Wenn du nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Tja, Angel hat ein kleines Problem! Er hasst frühes aufstehen. Leider hat ihm ein Innenarchitekt von Wolfram & Hard das Faullenzen ganz schön vermiest! Und so beginnt er! Der Kampf um den schönen Morgen!


Titel: Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

FanFiction: Angel

Warnung: OOC?

Kommentar:

Disclaimer: Nichts ist meins, nichts bringt mir Geld in die Tasche! Aber irgendwann werde ich die Weltherrschaft übernehmen und dann…

Tja, Angel hat ein kleines Problem! Er hasst frühes aufstehen. Leider hat ihm ein Innenarchitekt von Wolfram & Hard das Faullenzen ganz schön vermiest! Und so beginnt er! Der Kampf um den schönen Morgen:

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Ich wusste nicht, wer dieses verdammte Schild in mein Schlafzimmer gehängt hatte, aber ich hätte diesen Witzbold wirklich gerne mal kennen gelernt. Besonders, weil dieser Pseudoinnenarchitekt mein ganzen Apartment mit solchen Sprüchen verschönert hatte und es irgendwie unmöglich war, sie von den sonst tadellosen Wänden zu kratzen.

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Ich war versucht, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Wirklich! Vielleicht hatte dann diese endlose Plackerei endlich ein Ende! Schließlich konnte es in der Hölle nicht viel schlimmer sein. Jedenfalls nicht _soooo_ viel, oder?

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Ich hatte mal versucht, es zu übermalen, aber – Oh Wunder! – die Farbe war einfach auf den teuren cremefarbenen Teppich getropft. Wer legte auch einen cremefarbenen Teppich in eine Wohnung, in der ihr Bewohner gezwungenermaßen mehrmals täglich mit einem Glas Blut durch die Gegend wanderte? Ja, dieser Innenarchitekt war bestimmt ein sehr komischer Mensch.

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Der Spruch im Badezimmer war besser. Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?

_Jeder gute Morgen beginnt mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht!_

Wer dachte sich so etwas nur aus? Bestimmt saßen irgendwo auf der Welt weise Männer, die nur darauf warteten, dass auch endlich ihr großer Satz um die Welt geht. Vielleicht gab es ja eine Organisation der weisen Männer, in kurz OdwM. Gab es eine Gruppe namens OdwM? Vielleicht waren diese Kerle angestellt bei Wolfram & Hard? Wenn ja, musste ich unbedingt etwas dagegen unternehmen! Wenn das keine gute Tat wäre, was dann?

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Okay, gut, ich gebe auf! Ich halte es zwar für absolut ungesetzlich, aber ich stehe auf. Ich habe ja in der Nacht sowieso kein Auge zu getan. Albern, oder? Am Tag könnte ich schlafen wie ein Stein, aber in der Nacht würde ich am liebsten Hochleistungssport machen, nur um wenigstens vor Erschöpfung schlafen zu können. Vampire sind einfach nicht für den Tag geschaffen. Uns wurde vorgeschrieben, dass wir am Tag zu schlafen und in der Nacht zu jagen haben. Gilt scheinbar nicht für Vampire mit Seele, die eine riesige Anwaltskanzlei gegen das Böse in der Welt führten und dabei erstmal die halbe Belegschaft ersetzten müssten, bevor irgendjemand das Wort „gut" mit Wolfram & Hard in Zusammenhang bringen dürfte. Wenn ich mir das noch einmal überlege, dann sollte ich doch lieber liegen bleiben.

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Scheiße! Diesen Mistkerl sollte ich wegen seelischer Qual verklagen! Ich kann das! Ich habe eine verdammte Anwaltskanzlei mit Superanwälten! Der macht bestimmt ein doofes Gesicht, wenn er merkt, dass er von einem Vampir auf seelische Qualen verklagt wird! Ja, darüber muss ich wirklich mal mit Gunn sprechen. Aber erst muss ich jetzt dieses Schild ignorieren!

Ha, siehst du?! Jetzt kannst du mir gar nichts mehr!

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Nein! Nein, ich werde nicht mehr daran denken! Lieber lasse ich mir die Haare blau färben und trage Lederklamotten! Und einen Ohrring! Ja, alles, aber ich stehe nicht auf!

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Die Welt hasst mich! Ich versteh das gar nicht! Ja, okay. Ich war ein echt böser Vampir und habe echt miese Sachen gemacht. Geschenkt! Ich meine, mal ehrlich! Es schockt doch heute keinen mehr, wenn ich sage: „Ich bin Angelus, die Geißel Europas! Fürchtet mich!" Aber Angelus konnte wenigstens immer ausschlafen, wenn er wollte. Das ist das einzige, das ich vermisse, von den dunklen bösen Zeiten. Spike würde vor lachen vom Stuhl fallen!

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Spike würde dieses Schild gefallen. Schon die Tatsache, dass es mich foltert, würde ihm gefallen. Es ist ja auch nicht fair, dass diese blonde Pest ein Frühaufsteher war. Das ging schon Angelus auf die Nerven, mich bringt es fast um den Verstand! Als er noch ein Geist war, fand er es unglaublich lustig, mich zu wecken. Ich habe schon erwähnt, dass ich ihn hasse, oder? Nicht? Dann eben jetzt:

ICH HASSE IHN!

_Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, wird die Welt untergehen!_

Schluss, Aus, ENDE! ICH STEH JA SCHON AUF! Es hilft ja doch nichts. Also gut, wie war das noch mal? Ah ja, erst das recht Bein aus dem Bett. Gut, das läuft doch schon ganz ansehnlich. Jetzt noch das linke. Auch nicht schlecht. Jetzt noch den Oberkörper von der Matratze lösen. Uh, es ist kalt ohne Decke. Geradezu eisig. Ob ich krank bin? Es ist bestimmt nicht normal, wenn einem so kalt ist. Ich sollte vielleicht heute im Bett bleiben. Nur um sicher zu gehen, natürlich.

Halt! Stopp! Sofort Kommando zurück! Ich bin ein Vampir, mir ist immer kalt! Schlussfolgerung: Ich kann nicht krank sein! Mist! Wahrscheinlich ist es überhaupt nicht möglich für einen Vampir, krank zu werden. Toll. Der perfekte Angestellte. Immer Null Kranktage… Moment mal, wieso hat Harmony dann zehn? Diese Nervensäge hat mich verarscht!!

Schwupps, und schon bin ich aus dem Bett! Wäre ja gelacht, wenn die sich hier mit Krankheitstagen einen schönen Lenz macht! Auf 180 stürme ich ins Badezimmer. Das wird wieder ein schöner Tag bei Wolfram & Hard.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Eine winzig kleine Kurzgeschichte zu Angel! Vielleicht schreibe ich noch mehr davon, wer weiß? Vielleicht lasse ich es auch bleiben. Es war zu spontan und ungeplant, um das zu entscheiden. Hat aber Spaß gemacht. Aber ich stelle schon fest, dass ich in diesem komatösen Zustand bin, der mich immer nach dem Wochenende ereilt. Zu wenig Schlaf. Hm, könnte das irgendwas hiermit zu tun haben? Wer weiß…

Hm, mir fällt gerade auf, dass hier kein Pairing, keine schnulzige Liebesgeschichte oder dramatische Kehrtwende in dieser Geschichte ist. Freut euch! Das passiert bei mir nicht so oft!

Für jeden Kommentar zünde ich eine Kerze an! Gedanklich auf jeden Fall!

Rechtschreibfehler dürfen gefunden und behalten werden!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
